A Phone Call from Him on Christmas Eve
by I.idora
Summary: Ryu and Kyu swear they will look for the perfect gift for Meg after receiving something special from her. But unknown to them, she has already gotten it. Read and Review. Oneshot.


**Authoress:** Hello readers. What you are about to read is only a little something I thought of. I am not a very good writer and I tend to leave it as that but whatever you want to say would be welcomed, provided of course that you have read this abominable piece. This is just a full expression of my daft ideas. Hope you like it. Shudder.

**Disclaimer:** DSQ is a great anime. I have no great powers of deduction nor any knowledge on murder or crime plots to have thought of it.

**A Phone Call from Him on Christmas Eve **

**One-shot**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ryu? You have an incoming phone call in your cell phone. Kyu said as he watched Ryu's phone move in the center table of their receiving room because of the vibration.

"Alright I'm coming." Ryu replied calmly, as opposed to the usual reaction people have when their phones go berserk to reach them, as he took the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello."

Kyu watched Ryu's expression from his usual cool façade to a very intrigued one.

"Ok. We're on our way." Ryu ended and turned to face Kyu.

"So, who was it?" Kyu asked.

Ryu smiled. "It's Meg. She told me she needed to see us immediately."

"Huh? I wonder why." Kyu asked.

"Well whatever the reason, it's good she called us before evening or else we would end up frozen on Christmas Eve." Ryu said with a composed grin on his face as he grabbed his gray coat.

"Where are we supposed to meet her?" Kyu inquired as he grabbed his orange coat.

"At the DDS grounds."

"Affirmative." Kyu said as he went straight to the kitchen to inform his mother of their departure.

**AT THE DDS GROUNDS**

"Huu… It's freezing in here!" Kazuma said as he sat himself on one of the benches right in front of his school's frontage, waiting for a certain pink-haired girl's arrival.

"Now… now… why exactly am I here again?" Kazuma asked himself as he clasped his hands and pressed them together.

"Oh that's right. Meg wanted me here for some unknown reason but…" Kazuma pauses and waits for his anticipated sneeze.

"Achoo!"

He recovers and hugs himself tighter. "But how much longer do I have to wait for her!"

"Kazuma?" Kinta blinked several times before he was sure that he was seeing the computer genius indeed.

"Kinta!" Kazuma said flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of his classmate.

"And what exactly are you doing here at a time like this? It's snowing like hell." Kinta asked.

"I should be asking you that after all I was here first." Kazuma crossed his arms.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you about it Kazuma after all you're too young to understand." Kinta said as he posed to show Kazuma how short he is.

"Kinta! Kazuma!" Kyu called from afar as he waved at them.

"Kyu and Ryu too? What is this a reunion?" Kinta asked to no one in particular.

"You guys! It's so great to see you." Kyu laughed heartily as he reached them.

Ryu scanned their surroundings. "So where is Meg?"

"What? Meg called you too!" Kinta exclaimed, heartbroken.

Kazuma laughed teasingly. "What did you think Kinta? Meg 's proposal."

Kinta blushed, embarrassed. "Well it was too much to hope for. Meg would actually do."

"And what exactly does that suppose to mean?" Meg interjected all of a sudden, tapping her right foot vigorously.

"Meg!" The boys said in chorus.

Snow slowly fell from the sky as if there was a slow song they were dancing to.

Kyu's eyes widened as he watched Meg walk closer to them. She was wearing an immaculate white overcoat, which matched her gloves and boots. Her hair was down and curled at its tips while her face was completely flushed because of the frost. And with the snow falling gently, landing on her face, there was something about the faint surroundings that made her look almost ethereal and this did not go unnoticed not only to Kyu.

"I'm sorry to call on you guys at such a short notice and for being late." She smiled.

"It's no problem at all. We just need to know why you summoned us all here." Ryu said, collected as ever.

Meg presented the paper bags she had to answer his question.

"These are my presents for you guys. Here is one for Kazuma. For Kinta. For Ryu. And for Kyu." She said as she handed it to every person.

"Wow Meg. Thanks." Kinta said as he shook the box with anticipation.

"Thank you, Meg. Although we haven't gotten you a present." Kyu said sadly.

"Oh come on, Kyu! You guys are like family to me and this is to thank you for always helping me when I needed you." Meg bowed.

"Oh Meg! There's no need for that! You've always been a great help in everything... to all of us! Right guys?" Kyu asked his companions for a census.

Ryu eyed on the beautifully wrapped package. "Hey Meg." He called.

"Huh? What's up?" she asked.

"Thank you."

Meg blushed.

"Anyway, can we open it now?" Kazuma asked, childishly.

Meg nearly exploded because of embarrassment at the question. "Uh--- Kazuma do you know of this custom that you will open your gifts together with your family at the time when the clock struck twelve and it's officially Christmas? Why don't you open my gift by then? Besides I don't want to see the looks on your faces when you open it…"

"Huh? What was it?" Kinta asked.

"Uh nothing! Well we should be going now or we'll all freeze." Meg suggested.

They gave their thanks and parted ways.

Meg smiled as she trailed her way home.

"Hey Meg! Wait up!" Kyu called.

"Kyu!"

"I'll take you home." He blushed. "You know it's not safe if you go home by yourself with this downpour."

"Downpour eh, Kyu?" Meg giggled. "I don't really see the streets covered with snow. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that."

"Ahehe…" Kyu laughed nervously. "I guess I just wanted to see you home."

Meg turned to face him. "Don't worry about me, Kyu. I can get by myself. Besides you still have to help your mom with the Christmas preparations, don't you?" She smiled.

"Uh yeah… hehe…"

"Uh—" Meg said quite surprised/

"What is it Meg? Anything wrong?" Kyu asked intrigued.

"Oh look... You've grown taller."

"Did I really?"

"Are you doubting my photographic memory?" Meg smiled.

"Of course not!"

"Well we should be on our way now." Meg reminded of what they were supposed to do.

"Yeah." Kyu replied as he stared at her like seeing her for the first time.

"Kyu? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well-uh it's just that you look different today." Kyu answered, blushing.

Meg blinked.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way. What I mean to say is that you look nice." Kyu stuttered.

Meg blushed. "Thank you."

"Well I should be off." Kyu left as he waved at Meg.

"Oh Kyu…"

**A few minutes before midnight… **

"Merry Christmas, you two! Here I got you presents! Open it!" Kyu's mom chirped happily as she distributed her gifts to her son and her adopted one. "Well, why don't you open it?"

"Hmm.… Let me guess what's inside first mom! It's big. It's soft. And it's cuddly. I know what it is... It's a pillow that's for sure. There were three clues!"

Kyu's mom bashed him on the head. "Kyu! How could you do this to me? I mean where is the element of surprise there if you can guess what is inside it even before you open it!"

"So I am right! It is a pillow!" Kyu said as he unwrapped his present.

"I got you both the same thing. I hope you like it."

"Thanks very much." Ryu said as he unwrapped his present, his lips forming a smile.

"Oh that's nothing at all. I figured out that Kyu's pillows, which you have been using for quite sometime now, is not comfortable after all since Kyu has been drooling over it for over years now." Kyu's mom laughed.

"Mom, did you have to say that?" Kyu said with his face all flushed.

Ryu laughed along.

"Well any more presents for this year? Considering Ryu, you must've tons of it from your fan girls." Kyu's mom teased.

"Well actually there is another one we have been meaning to open." Ryu confessed as he reveals a neatly wrapped box.

"Oh it looks special." Kyu's mom noticed.

"It's from Meg." Kyu said as he revealed his present to his mother.

"Oh so you got one too. Ok so let's see what she had for you, boys." She smiled warmly.

Ryu and Kyu tore the wrapper and decided that they will open their gifts at the same time.

"Alright, on three! One! Two! Three!"

"Oh wow! Would you look at that! They're…" Kyu's mom was cut off.

"A scarf." Ryu and Kyu said in unison.

"Let me see. Wow. It brings back memories. I used to make one of these when I was in Junior High for someone really special. Did you know that scarves aren't exactly easy to make. It takes over a week to finish one if you're really good at it. And I remember crying over it because I thought I wouldn't finish it on time." Kyu's mom narrated, nostalgic all of a sudden.

"It takes a week to make one of these." Kyu thought deeply. "But we had a case to solve in Hokkaido just last week. When could she have possibly started making these?"

"Well she always looked tired for the past few weeks. I remember Kinta noticing how pale she looked." Ryu said.

"Of course, she replied she was not getting enough sleep lately because she was working on something, which are these scarves." Kyu concluded.

"And if I am not wrong, I bet Kinta and Kazuma got exactly the same thing."

"Four scarves! I pity that girl's hands. It must be swollen from all that." Kyu's mom added.

"Of course! She always wore a glove since the start of the second week of December, which I for one found weird." Ryu said, trying to fit the pieces together.

"And she was having a hard time using chopsticks as well during our trip last week that's why she insisted on using a spoon and fork." Kyu added.

"Whoo! She sure made a lot of sacrifices to give you that. So what exactly did you give her for Christmas?" Kyu's mom asked quite intently.

"Well…" Ryu and Kyu said in unison.

Kyu's mom sighed. "Here." She said as she handed the telephone.

"Mom?"

"The least you can do now is thank her for her gift and tell her how much you like it. Call her." Kyu's mom said with a smile.

Kyu took the receiver and dialed Meg's number.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Kyu? That you?"

"Ah.. Hi! Meg! I called to say thank you for the scarf. It's really nice of you to make something this special for us." Kyu said, hiding his blush from his mother. "Uh.. here's Ryu."

"Hi Meg. I think the scarf is wonderful. Thank you so much. The truth is I've never been given anything like this before that is this special."

"Huh? Ryu are you kidding?" Meg asked.

"No. I am not." Meg answered in the other lend of the line.

"Oh I see.. It's not very pretty though. I am not really good at those stuff."

"No! I think it's really well-done!" Ryu exclaimed and realized what his outburst. "I'm sorry, Meg. I guess I'm just overwhelmed by all this. I promise, I'll get you something you really like and I'll find it soon."

"Oh no! There's really no need for that!" Meg said.

"Meg! Can you get here! You're missing the countdown!" Meg's sister called, loud enough for Ryu to hear over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ryu but my sister's calling me. I have to go join her and her friends now." Meg excused herself.

"It's okay. You enjoy." Ryu said.

"Alright. You too."

"And Meg.."

"Huh?"

"A Merry Christmas to you." Ryu said softly.

"Merry Christmas to you too and to everybody there. Bye."

"Bye."

**At Meg's House **

"What was that and it's also during the countdown! Too bad you missed it." Meg's sister said as she cleared up the table.

"Oh that." Meg smiled as she said her next words slowly. "It was a phone call from him on Christmas Eve."

Her sister smiled wondering who she meant exactly by him. "So how are your hands? Still swollen?"

"Yup. But it's all worth it. It is…" Meg smiled as she looked out the window, the stars glittering in her eyes. "It's worth it."

**In Kyu's Room **

Kyu shifted to his side for the fifth time but still sleep has evaded him successfully. He went over to check on Ryu, who was sleeping on the floor and found him curled to one side and on his head was his new pillow. Kyu was about to go to the other side of his bed when he noticed the scarf made by Meg rolled on Ryu's wrist. A smile escaped Kyu's lips as he took underneath his new pillow the scarf Meg made for him. He placed it by his cheek and slowly he fell into deep sleep but before his eyes shut he murmured something to himself.

"I promise Meg I'll find you the perfect gift, just you wait."

**-- The End**

**Authoress notes:**The way the title refers to the phone call Kyu and Ryu made, whomever she refers to as _HIM _is dependent on your imagination. Thank you for reading this fic. Now tell me what you think and be honest with it. **Leave a review to make this authoress happy.**


End file.
